


Fahrenheit

by kirkland_strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha foursome, Multi, Nurse Roxy to the rescue, everyone is sick but nothing hurts, mentions of group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkland_strider/pseuds/kirkland_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's family all catch the flu going around and it's her pleasure to play doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons:  
> Jake is Filipino and is the tallest of the group by a landslide(6'1''; 150 lbs).  
> Roxy is white and is the second tallest(5'8''; 132 lbs).  
> Dirk is a ginger and is the second shortest(5'5''; 138 lbs).  
> Jane is the shortest and is half Chinese(5'3''; 119 lbs).
> 
> i include these because it feels weird to plug them into the story and its also funny to imagine a huge jake insisting on being a little spoon

A sneeze in your face, you decide, is the worst way to be woken up in the morning.

Usually you wake up in a nice cuddle pile. Jane's favorite spot is nestled into your side while Dirk likes to be your big protective spoon. Jake naturally loves to snore into your cleavage. While you normally sleep in just a shirt and panties, it isn't rare that you sleep nude. For obvious adult reasons.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and your life is altogether pretty good.

You're in a polyamorous relationship with three wonderful people that go by the names of Jane Crocker, Jake English, and Dirk Strider. It's a wonderful little relationship. You seem to be your family's center while they all revolve around you and each other. 

You're happy and you couldn't have it any other way.

So when you wake up to a sneezy Jake you have reasons to be suspicious.

"Love, I've told you I'm fine," Jake insists. His voice comes out stereotypically stuffed up and you arch an eyebrow.

"You can't fool me with a voice like that, hon." You pat his bare back and, seeing how warm his skin is, press your hand to his forehead. "And with a fever a thousand degrees high, yeesh. You're staying in bed today."

"What's going on?" Jane's voice comes out muffled into your tee.

You glance down to see her gorgeously almond shaped eyes still glazed over with slumber. "Jakey's comin down with a little cold, it's nothing to worry about," you answer.

With a resigned sigh and sniffle Jake sits up to prevent spreading his germs any further.

You also squirm out of your little cuddle nest to help him get dressed. "I'll get you nice and comfortable in the guest room," you promise. Mostly because it'll be a hassle to get Jane and Dirk(who had attached to each other in your absence) out of bed so early. You know how much Dirk likes sleeping until noon.

Jake seems a little out of it so you do the work for him. Slipping to the floor(oh god it's cold) you go to the boys' shared dresser and pull out garments that look like they're his. You don't really know anymore since Dirk likes to borrow all of your clothes all the time anyway.

The shirt you slip over his head fits, though, and after getting him to put on his own sweatpants you lean up to kiss his chin. It's less than a stretch than his lips are and you don't want his mouth germs anyway. "Perfect."

He grumbles a little and smiles anyway, which you take as a thanks. You lead him to the guest room and tuck him in. You also grab a few extra blankets from the linen closet.

"It's too bright," Jake complains softly.

You're quick to close the blinds, dimming the room appropriately. "I'm going to make some soup for you, and then take your temperature," you promise with a smile before leaving the room.

You're halfway into soup when arms encircle your waist. You turn your head to trade a good morning kiss with Dirk and smile. "Well, you're up early," you say happily.

"Well it aint for a good reason," he says bitterly. "I thought Jane was drooling on me, but it was snot."

Ew. Wait. "Oh no, is she sick too?"

"Too?"

"I have Jake resting in the guest room."

"Then yeah, too. Wonder where he got it."

You look at him with pleading eyes. "I'll see what's up with Jane, can you watch the soup?"

"Of course darling."

Jane is a sight indeed, compared to how she looked a half hour prior. Her nose is red and drippy and she's shivering pretty bad. "Hey, Rox."

You figure either she'd caught it overnight from sleeping near Jake, or this thing spread really fast. "Do you need anything?" you ask. "We're making soup, but you don't gotta have any now."

She shakes her head. "Some tissues would be fine, please. And water."

"Of course bb," you say with a comforting hug and kiss to her temple. You tuck her in and return to the kitchen.

Dirk's pouring soup into two bowls and you smile gratefully. "Janey doesn't want soup, so we can let it cool for her," you explain as you pour a glass of water. It takes you a second to actually find a box of tissues but when you do you discover it's a brand new box. And two-ply, too. Wonderful.

Dirk pinches the bridge of his nose. "We can microwave it when she wants it," he decided.

You nod in agreement and take the water and tissues back to Jane. She's passed out already so you leave the things within her reach.

Dirk is chilling on the couch when you get back so you assume he's taken the soup to Jake. You sit next to him and exhale.

When he sniffles you glance over at him suspiciously. He's glancing back and you realize how red his nose is. "Dude."

"Hm?" You can tell how cool he's trying to play it off.

"You're getting sick too, aren't you?" you ask. You lean forward and he flinches back.

"No I'm not, you're just-" Dirk's sentence is interrupted by a sneeze and he glances away. "You're just being paranoid."

You press a hand to his unsurprisingly burning forehead and scowl. "Dirk, you have to rest. You're burning up."

"I'm fine," he insists. "I can't let you take care of all of us anyway."

"I don't mind," you counter. "If it means you all feel better, I could jump through a zillion hoops!"

"A zillion isn't a number," he says softly. His tone of voice suggests that he's given up and you smile.

"Just lie down, I'll get you some blankets," you say as you hop up.

"...Thanks."

You end up developing a system. No one wants to be raising their voices for you so you got them all different musical instruments lying around the house. Dirk gets a tambourine, Jane gets a triangle, and Jake gets a cowbell. You find it kind of funny how many things your family has collected in the household but somehow, they all fit perfectly into the atmosphere.

It also means you have to be going back and forth throughout the house when everyone is awake.

Luckily, they all know to get plenty of sleep, but only so much time can go by without someone ringing and asking for some juice. Or medicine. Or to have their temperatures taken again. By the time the sun's gone down you're exhausted.

"Get some sleep," Jane insists after draining her bowl of soup. Unlike the boys, she's managed to get a little better through her naps. "If Jake or Dirk need something I can always-"

You cut her off. "Don't be silly. I can rest when everyone goes to bed."

"Well you haven't slept all day. We have, so it's gonna be a while before we sleep for the night," Jane points out.

You realize she's right. "There's nowhere left to sleep," you try.

"I'll join Jake in the guest room, and you can take this bed," she offers.

You nod slowly. "I can at least help you get there."

Jane sits up and sniffles. "We might as well now in case this is just the calm of a storm."

You help her up and together you move to the guest room.

You find out that Jake is awake when you get there. As you get closer you see he's pulled up YouTube on his phone. He pauses it when he notices the two of you and smiles weakly. "How can I help you?" he asks. His blocked sinuses make his voice sound worse than ever.

"I'll be joining you in bed," Jane explains, "so that Roxy can also get some sleep."

"Oh, what a splendid idea!" he says enthusiastically. He scoots over (this bed is smaller than the one you all share) and Jane climbs into bed to snuggle up to him. You're about to ask if they need anything, but Jake waves you off. "Thank you, love, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"If you say so," you say softly. You lean in to kiss both of their foreheads and they smile.

Dirk is passed out on the couch when you pass the living room and you run a hand through his hair. His smile is faint but it's enough to make you feel better. Quickly you give him a fresh glass of water before heading to bed.

* * *

When you wake up, your head hurts and the sun filtering through the window is bright. You would have thought this was a hangover if it wasn't also for your suddenly weak body and drippy nose. "Oh no..."

You scramble out of bed and make your way to the kitchen. Hopefully you can take some medicine and drink some water before anyone else notices.

However, this is not the case. Your entire family is hanging out there. Jake is making what seems to be scrambled eggs while Dirk and Jane are snuggled up on a chair at the counter.

Jane is the first to see you and she smiles. "So, she rises."

You smile in reply to try and pass off how crappy you feel. Also, because you noticed they were all wearing those stereotypically sexy nurse uniforms. "What's with the getups?" you ask.

They share looks. Dirk blurts out, "Jake heard you coughing last night. He took your temperature and you had a mad fever, too."

You glance away, embarrassed. "I'm fine," you lie.

"Nope. And don't think we can't tell!" Jane pipes up. "So it's our turn to take care of you."

Jake nods. "It's the least we can do."

You smile again and relax against the wall. You suppose you deserve a day off.

"Thanks."


End file.
